Many printing devices and print devices (MFDs) such as copiers, scanners, fax machines and, and other document processing devices include memory, such as magnetic and optical storage media and including removable disk systems, hard drives, and other storage media systems allowing the device and/or a user to store related to a job. Enterprises such as hospitals and health insurance groups often have additional security measures associated with such devices to prevent unauthorized access to sensitive data that may be stored on a device. For example, there may exist corporate security policies that dictate that certain MFD, copier and printer settings must be at a specified value and can never be changed.
However, it is often difficult to ensure compliance with such policies because system administrators or other personnel may still have the ability to change such security settings and/or access data stored on a machine. Alternatively, if the device settings and controls aren't secure, an unauthorized user may mistakenly or intentionally alter and reroute document processing jobs, open saved copies of documents, or reset the device to its factory defaults, thereby wiping out all of required settings.
The current disclosure discloses a system and method to prevent modification of a collection of security settings on a print device.